1. The Field of the Invention
This invention elates to an apparatus used for walking and resting upon the water, specifically an apparatus including a platform that stays attached to pontoons while one is walking upon the water, and allows one to sit and rest after walking upon the water.
2. The Relevant Technology
This apparatus relates to an apparatus allowing a person to walk upon the water. More specifically the invention provides a platform for one to sit and rest on after walking upon the water. The platform may include a ladder inside of it allowing the user to get into and out of the water with the use of the ladder. Many types of devices have been proposed in the past which allow a person to walk on a body of water, each has various disadvantages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,430 is an example of such a water walking device without a platform attached to it while walking. The pontoons in this invention are fabricated from Styrofoam or other similar buoyant materials and the device is also fitted with transverse stabilizers to maintain a fixed relationship between the individual pontoons. The pontoons slide along the transverse stabilizers to maintain their relative positions and the overall result is a cumbersome device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,184 describes a water walking device also manufactured from a buoyant material such as from rubber or Styrofoam. The user's foot is attached to the top of this device with a foot piece that locks the uses foot to the pontoon. This device also includes rotatable paddles attached to the bottom surface of the pontoon which are allowed to rotate horizontally against the bottom surface of the pontoon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,621 describes a third type of water walking device. This device is manufactured from polyurethane foam or other similar material. It has means for attaching the user's foot in place in the pontoon footwell which includes the use of hook and loop tape or a resilient spring like u-shaped rear ankle support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,822 describes a fourth water walking device that has a pair of buoyant platforms with a pair of sidewalk attached to the top surface of each of the platforms. Removable, inflatable buoyant pontoons are secured to the platforms through flexible sleeves secured to the sidewalls. The pontoons have footwells into which the user inserts his foot resting the foot on the platform and the foot is secured in place by the addition of the air pressure to the pontoon.